A Light in the Darkness
by BlueMonkey89
Summary: It was said that a light would appear and it would slowly spread through the darkness covered land. This is the story of that light and the trails she endured. But how far will she go to save her world form total destruction?
1. Attack

Hey! My fourth fic!! I really like this, but I'm not sure where to go with it yet. I also am not sure about what pairings to use. Lately I have interested in Kag/Sess fics, but I have never written Sesshomaru so he might be a little OOC.

VOTE!! I don't know how I'll have this poll up before I start with the fluff, but pick one ----

**Kagome and Inuyasha**

**Or**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru**

* * *

Disclaimer —I do not own any Inuyasha characters, but I do own Kate. The idea of the White and Black Riders go to Duke Devilin (Gaia username). Thanx for letting me use them for a fanfic!

* * *

The world of Gamma was once one of peace. It was split into seven parts and seven wise, strong kings ruled. The agreed to send out some of their best men to patrol the land and to protect the people form dangers. And that is what they did. The soldiers soon decided to name themselves. They were called The White Riders

For a while all was peaceful and the knights did a great job, but one day one of the knights found himself consumed by greed and lust. Soon he drove the other White Riders to the same fate. Then the White Riders were no more. In their place he same group of men had a different name…….The Black Riders.

They sent the land into chaos as they thirst for blood and power. They began to over their kings slowly and a few were left.

When all though that every hope was lost a prophet emerged. He said:

When the world is almost covered in darkness

And it seems all hope is lost

A light shall appear

It will be small at first and then it will grow

And the darkness will be no more

Many prayed and hoped that the light spoken of would appear soon. They waited, living pained, but hopeful lives until the fateful day the light would arrive

* * *

**Years Later**

"What do you mean she's not here?!" King Higarashi yelled

"I'm sorry My Lord, but I can't find her anywhere in the palace or on the grounds!" the servant said meekly

"Then search town! I want my daughter found!" He ordered

"Yes My Lord." The servant bowed and headed for the door. She bowed again as a woman walked in

"You must clam down. I could hear you fro my room." The woman said calmly

"The dark Riders are heading this, our daughter is missing, and you want me to calm down?! If they find her they are going to kill her! You know they will!" Her husband roared.

"I do know, but I also know that yelling isn't going to make her come back any faster." Sakura reasoned

"No, but it will make the servants move faster!" He said still loudly

* * *

**In the Town**

Two girls laughed as they walked through the market careful to keep their hoods up. One was dressed in a plain red cloak and the other in a similar green one.

"Princess, it's getting late." Kate said readjusting the red material she was dressed in

"Don't call me that, and it's barely after noon." Kagome said looking at the stalls for something she would want to add to the basket of things she carried

"But your father would have noticed your absence by now." Kate said desperately.

"So." Kagome said stopping to examine some of the clothe for sale, "I'm tired of being inside all the time. I just want to get out."

"But you are always outside at home. You always sneak out into the training area." Kate said looking away form her friend

"How do you know about that?' Kagome asked demanded

"All the servants know. Even your mother knows. I think you father is the only one who doesn't. You are very skilled with the bow."

"Is that all I'm good with?" Kagome said calming down.

"You do okay with the sword, but your archery skills are the best." Kate said smiling as she stood next to Kagome.

"Thanks" Kagome laughed. She turned away from her friend/servant. Her sharp eyes spotted something. "Look at that!" She cried grabbing Kate's writs and dragging her to the stand

"It beautiful." Kate said touching the delicate fabric of the dress forgetting her earlier worries.

"How much for these two dresses?" Kagome asked pointing to the blue dress Kate was admiring and a dark green one.

"20 gold each." The woman grunted

"I'll take the two of them." She said reaching into a pouch at her waist and took out the proper amount of gold. She then took the dresses and placed them into her basket.

"A birthday present for my best friend" Kagome said

"Did you really buy that for me?!" Kate gasped

"Yup, but you don't get until next week." Kagome laughed.

They continued to walk around the market talking and shopping. When her basket was full Kagome looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting.

"We better start heading back now." Kate said

Kagome nodded and they turned and headed in the opposite direction that they were previously headed

Suddenly the sound of screams filled their ears. They turned and saw people running towards them. They stayed close together as everyone pushed past them. That's when Kagome's eyes went wide with fear.

The Black Riders rode towards them their swords in their hands swinging expertly and killing anything in its path. Finding the senses in her legs again she and Kate began to follow the villagers. They turned a corners heading towards the palace, but they found themselves face to face with a Rider. His face as hidden by his black cloak.

He raised his sword and brought it down towards Kagome. Before it hit her she felt herself being pushed to the floor. She looked up and saw Kate standing there with a sword in her chest.

"KATE!!" Kagome yelled for her friend.

Kate looked at her with sad, pained eyes. "Run." She said weakly, "Save yourself Princess." She said closing her eyes as the sword was yanked out of her chest and her limp body fell to the ground.

Kagome backed away slowly in shock as tears filled her eyes. Then movement caught her eye and she saw the Black Rider approaching. She waited for her death with her eyes shut tight. It never came.

THUMP

She looked down at her feet and the bloody body of the Rider. Her head went up and she saw a woman in a white cloak with spot of red standing in front of her. A stained red sword in her hand. She had her hood up so all her features were hidden.

"Are you Princess Kagome?" The woman asked lowering her hood. Dark blue eyes looked at her. Her long black hair was braided pulled up into a ponytail

"Yes. Who are you?" Kagome asked wiping some of the tears.

"There is no time for that. You have to get out of the city." She said, "Follow me."

Kagome stood there not knowing what to do. This woman saved her life, but she still had no idea who she was.

"If you want more of them to come for you" The woman began jerking her head towards the bloodied body of the Dark Rider, "then stay here. They are after you."

She turned away from her and started walked her hand hovering over the hilt over her sheathed sword. Kagome hesitated then she ran and followed.

She opened her mouth to ask a question, but the woman raised her hand telling her to be quiet. Someone in a white cloak riding a white horse came up to them. Their face was hidden by the hood of they cloak the same way her mystery woman's was

"Is this her, Nyoko?" He asked turning his head towards Kagome. She flinched under his gaze

"Yes. This is the princess." Nyoko answered. She turned to Kagome, "Get on his horse." She said.

"Why?" Kagome asked starting to panic, "Where are you going to take me?"

The man on horse sighed seeing that she was going to make thing difficult. She led his horse towards her slowly and in one swift movement he had her in front of him on the horse galloping out of the city full speed.

Kagome screamed in fear.

Nyoko walked over to where her own horse waited and followed them out of the city

* * *

END of chapter!!

Alright. I finished the first chapter! Tell me what you guys think!

Pick:

Sesshomaru or Inuyasha

I'm going to put one quote up at the end of each chapter that I like and that I think is good for that chapter or the whole story.

**THE QUOTE:**

_People are like stained-glass windows.  
They sparkle when the sun is out,  
but when the darkness sets in,  
their true beauty is revealed  
only if there is a light from within._  
-Elisabeth Kubler-Ross

Review!!!


	2. the village of Peri

HI! I know I took a really long time to update, but things have been really crazy for me lately and I've just been a little lazy and then there's the fact that I procrastinate. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and continue to read my story. NOW! Enough rambling on to the story…..

_A crazy person: Thank you for reviewing. I will continue to write. So even if it takes me a thousand years to update I shall update! YEAH!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so just leave me alone already!

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She stared up at the ceiling. Something was different about it, maybe it was the fact that it was made of wood instead of stone. She sat up quickly and looked around. 

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself. She took in the small room furnished with a dresser, a small closet, a stool, a mirror, and the bed she laid on. On the wall to her left there was a large window and to the right was a door. Then memories of what had happened the night before began to come back to her

The Black Knights, Katie dying, a White Knight saving her, then that other White Knight grabbing her and kidnapping her. As the memories ran through her head, the leading to the rest of the house opened.

Kagome turned her head towards the door quickly and saw an old woman standing there smiling at her.

"I am glad to see ye are awake, Princess." She said, "Did ye sleep well? Are ye feeling alright?"

Kagome stared at the woman for a second before nodding, "I'm feeling fine." She said

"Good." The woman said, "I will be right back." She said leaving the room.

Kagome sat there looking out the window at the people walking by, laughing and talking. The door opened again and the old woman came into the room. Kagome watched her as she carried a tray with what looked like bread and cheese on it, along with some water.

"I brought ye some food. It's nothing special but it will keep ye feed." She said smiling.

Kagome stared down at the food, "Who are you?" she asked, "And where am I?"

"Forgive me child, my name is Kaede and this is Peri, the hidden village of the White Knights." Kaede said.

"So it wasn't a dream." She said softly. "The Black Knights attacked the city and killed Katie."

"I am sorry child, but it is true." Kaede said quietly placing a hand on Kagome's back to comfort her.

"Why? Why did they attack my city!" She said her voice steadily growing in her anger.

"I cannot answer that, but the general can." Kaede said

"Take me to him." Kagome said looking at Kaede determinedly.

The old woman nodded. "I will take ye to him after ye are dressed and fed." She said simply.

Kagome thanked her as Kaede headed towards the door. Before she left the room completely she paused and turned towards the Princess.

"Ye can change into one of the dresses in there." She said pointing at the closet. After seeing Kagome nod she left the room and closed the door.

Kagome at the small meal left with her and then walked to the closet and opened it. Inside there were a few simple dresses. Frowning she turned towards the dresser. Opening it she saw a few tunics and pants.

Ten minutes later Kagome wandered out room searching for Kaede. She walked into what looked like a kitchen and a dinning room put together. ((A/N Remember that she is a princess and is used to grand rooms. One room for a kitchen and a larger one for eating))

She cleared her throat, catching the old woman's attention. Kaede turned and gasped as she took in Kagome's attire. She was wearing a forest green tunic with black pants and she had put her hair up into a ponytail.

"I know you told me to wear one of the dresses, but really don't care for them all too much." Kagome said explaining

"I thought ye would have preferred wearing dress, since." She was cut off

"Sine I am a princess?' Kagome asked. "I only wore them because I had to. I hate those things." She smiled

Kaede smiled back at her, "I suppose ye want me to take ye to the general now, correct?" she said to Kagome as she walked towards the princess.

"Yes, that is correct." She answered

"Ok then." Kaede said, "Ye can follow me and I will take ye to him." She said as she began to walk towards the exit to the small home. Kagome looked around as she walked outside.

The village was a very simple place. There were a few homes and shops, Kagome could see a river running through it in the north. People walked past them, all of them carried swords and bows or another type of weapon. Kagome saw that there were even demons living here along with humans. Kaede led her to a the largest building in the town and the only one made of stone

Kaede walked in followed by Kagome. This building was finely furnished with beautiful paintings adorning the wall and finely made furniture. The walked to the very end of the room and Kaede knocked on the large door.

The sound of feet running on the floor met Kagome's ears. This was soon followed the sound of a crash as someone ran into the door. Kagome jumped back in surprise, while Kaede didn't even flinch.

The door opened revealing a short green toad looking demon. "What do you want humans?" It spat

"This is the woman that General Sesshomaru brought here last night. She wishes to speak to him." Kaede said

"My lord does not wish to see worthless humans such as yourselves." He said as he began to close the door.

Kagome reached out and shoved the door back open, squishing the imp between the door and the wall. She walked forward ignoring the calls of Kaede and of the annoying little thing.

Reaching the end of the hallway Kagome walked into the room, leaving the door open. This room was large and very beautiful. Almost as wonderful as her own back at the castle. She took a few steps forward as she looked around.

"It's very rude to enter a room without permission." A cold voice said, coming from behind her.

Kagome turned around quickly and saw a demon standing before. This demon could only be described with one word…..beautiful. He towered over her and he had long silver hair and entrancing amber eyes. A crescent moon adorned his forehead and stripes did the same for his cheeks. His ears were pointed and a white fluffy tail rested on his shoulder. The expression on his face though, it was like looking at a mask. There was nothing

Kagome took step back as the silver haired-demon stared down at her

"What are you doing in here?" He asked his voice was like ice.

Kagome took a small breath as her courage and determination, returned to her. "That little imp thing of yours wouldn't let me in. So I let myself in." She said

"Human, I will not accept you barging in here." He said

"And I will not accept being called anything but my name."

"I suggest you leave, while you are still alive." He said

"I refuse to leave until you answer my questions!" Kagome said, he voice rising slightly.

Sesshomaru growled, "You will not raise you voice at me, wench."

"MY NAME IS KAGOME!" She yelled. Seconds later she found herself dangling a foot off the ground with Sesshomaru's hand squeezing her throat.

"I thought I told you not to raise your voice at me." He said, his own voice as cold as it was the first time he spoke to her.

Kagome brought her hands up to his wrist trying to both breathe and get him to let go of her. Sesshomaru dropped her to the ground and walked around to his desk. Kagome lay on the floor gasping her air.

After a while Kagome looked up at him giving him a death glare.

"Hurry and ask your questions human." Sesshomaru said

Kagome glared at him, but said nothing about the name he called her

"Why did the Black Knights attack my city?" She asked as she got to her feet

"I thought it was oblivious." He said, "They were there to kill you."

"What!" Kagome asked surprised, "Why? What did I do?"

"This I don't know. All I know was that the Black Knights want you and that means the White Knights must protect you."

"What about my family?" She asked

"They are probably dead." Sesshomaru said

"How do you know this?"

"The Black Knights never let anyone escape. The whole city was burned to the ground last night. Chances are you are the only survivor"

Kagome looked down at the ground sadly. "Thank you" She said quietly as she turned and left the room

Kagome walked past Kaede who was standing right where she had left her.

"What happened child?" She asked Kagome

"I want to be alone for now." Kagome replied

Kaede stopped walking and let Kagome continue on her own. She understood what it felt like to loose everything and everyone close to her. She headed back to her home

* * *

Kagome walked silently, not paying any attention to where she was going. She stopped walking when she found herself at the edge of a lake. She was no longer in the town, but she was alone and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. 

Kagome sat down at the edge and stared at the water as it glistened in the sunlight.

A young demon walked out of the forest and spotted a beautiful woman sitting beside Peri Lake. He walked towards her and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

Kagome screamed and quickly turned around, her eyes filled with fear.

* * *

What shall happen to Kagome? Who is this new demon? Find out next time in A Light In The Darkness……. 

Wow! Second chapter! Aren't you proud of me.

If you review I will update, so review!


	3. Leaving

Wow. The last time I updated this it was March. I need to start updating faster. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long.

NBkitty: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Devilangel: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so quit bothering me

* * *

"Hey!" the demon said with a grin, "Don't worry I wont hurt you." 

Kagome got to her feet and backed away slightly, "Who are you?" She asked looking at the demon. He had long silver hair and amber eyes. Kagome noted that he looked remarkably similar to Sesshomaru except for the fact that he had little white doggy ears on the top of his head

"My name's Inuyasha." He said extending his hand out for her to shake

"I'm Kagome it's nice to meet you." She replied shaking his hand but not taking her eyes off the ears.

"So what are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome ignored the question still mesmerized by his ears. Before Inuyasha could react she jumped forward and began to rub his ears.

"CUTE!" She squealed in delight

After enduring a few minutes of this torture Inuyasha managed to get Kagome off of him.

"Again, what are you doing out here." Inuyasha repeated

"I got kidnapped last night and I just found out that my entire city is dead. I think I need to be alone." Kagome said as she sat down again

Inuyasha frowned as he took a seat next to her. "That means you just saw Sesshomaru didn't you?"

Kagome looked at the water in front of her, "Yeah. He told me what happened."

"I'm sorry about your city and I'm sorry you had to hear about something like that from that jerk." Inuyasha said

Kagome looked at him for a second before she started to laugh

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked

"You called him a jerk." Kagome said in between her giggles, "And it's true."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her before getting to his feet. "You shouldn't be out of the village though. It's dangerous out here."

Kagome nodded and stood up as well. "I guess you're right."

"Come on. Let's go back." Inuyasha said leading her back to Peri.

"HEY INUYASHA!" Someone called running over to them

Kagome looked at the man who stopped in front of her and Inuyasha. She realized that this guy was also a demon. He had long brown hair that was tied back into high pony-tail and blue eyes. She saw the brown tail swishing around his legs. Just like with Inuyasha's ears she couldn't stop staring at it.

"Hey Kouga what's going on?" Inuyasha said

"Sesshomaru sent me here to tell you to report to his office with the princess." Kouga said. "Who is this?" he asked noticing Kagome for the first time

"Oh, this is the princess Kagome. Kagome this is Kouga."

Kagome didn't answer; she was still watching his tail. Inuyasha recognized the look on her face and took a step back. Before Kouga could ask what was wrong with her Kagome leapt at him the same way she did to Inuyasha. Kouga, though, tried to avoid her. After the dust cleared Inuyasha saw Kouga sitting on the ground pouting. Kagome was sitting next to him with his tail on her lap and she was stroking it happily.

Inuyasha immediately began to laugh at the strange sight.

"Shut up dog breath." Kouga snapped. He glanced at the girl petting his tail. "You know…you're pretty cute. And you're not afraid of demons. Hmm…" Kouga thought for a moment, "I know! I'm going to make you my woman."

Kagome dropped his tail and looked up at his words. "WHAT!" She cried out in shock

Kouga smiled at her. "That's right. I think we're perfect for each other."

Inuyasha stopped laughing as he heard what Kouga said, "She can't be you're woman!" He shouted

"Why not?" Kouga yelled getting to his feet

"Because she just can't be!"

"Inu-chan what's going on?" a woman asked walking over to him

"Oh, hi Kikyo." Inuyasha said forgetting about the fight and instead stood there smiling at her.

"Who's this?" Kikyo asked looking at Kagome

"This is the Princess that Sesshomaru rescued last night." Inuyasha said

"Oh." Kikyo smiled at Kagome. "I'm Kikyo. It's a pleasure to meet you Princess."

Kagome nodded at her after she picked herself up off the ground. She felt uneasy around this woman for some reason.

Kikyo had long black hair and dark eyes and she was dressed in a priestess outfit. It was a long white dress with red jewels sowed onto it.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wants to see us, remember?" Kagome said pulling on his arm wanting to get away from Kikyo.

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo as he allowed Kagome to pull him towards the building where his brother was. "Bye Kikyo, I'll see you later."

Kikyo stood there next to Kouga frowning.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the building and Inuyasha pushed the door open with out knocking.

"Hey! You need to knock you insolent half-breed!" The toad looking thing from before yelled as he waddled towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha kicked Jaken and sent him flying towards a wall. Kagome snickered as they made their way to Sesshomaru's office.

Inuyasha threw open the door to his office as well. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk. He didn't even look up as Kagome and Inuyasha sat down in the chairs in front of his desk

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked

"That is not the way to address a superior officer Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied looking at him

"Feh"

Sesshomaru decided to ignore Inuyasha, "Kagome, you now know why you're here, correct?"

"Umm…not really."

"You're here because the black riders want you for some reason unknown to us and it is our job to keep them from getting you."

"Ok."

"We are going to have to have you transferred to a different White Rider camp." Sesshomaru said in his icy tone

"Why do you have to do that?" Inuyasha demanded getting to his feet

"There are rumors that the black riders are close to this site. I will not risk Princess Kagome being captured by them."

"But why must she leave!" Inuyasha almost yelled

"I have already told you." Sesshomaru said. Although he still had the emotionless look to him Kagome could tell there was a threat to his words.

Inuyasha sat back down.

"At midnight tonight I will lead Kagome and a small group of men to the eastern village. You Inuyasha will lead another group of men to the northern village and give the leader there this message," Sesshomaru said handing Inuyasha a letter. "It is very important that they receive this message. Am I understood?"

Inuyasha nodded

"You are dismissed." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha

After the silver haired hanyou left the room Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Like I said, we will me leaving tonight. Make sure you are prepared. Ask the woman you are with to supply you with some clothing."

"Okay." Kagome replied

"You may leave." Kagome left the building and went to the small house where she woke up at.

Kagome slowly opened the front door. "Hello?' she called out as she walked in

"Welcome back child." Kaede said with a smile as she looked up from her cooking.

"Are ye hungry I'm making some stew?"

"No. I just came to pack."

"Pack? Are ye going somewhere?"

Kagome went into a detailed explanation of her day including the entire conversation she had with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"I see. So ye must leave already."

"Yes. Sesshomaru told me to ask you for some clothing."

"Of course child." Kaede said with a smile, "Ye can take anything ye wants from the closet in ye room." The old woman turned away from Kagome to dig into an old wooden chest in the corner of the room, "Here, ye can put your things in this." She said handing Kagome an old bag.

"Okay, thank you Kaede." Kagome said as she walked into her room. She shut the door behind her and immediately began to pack a few different thing to where. The majority of the clothing she decided to take were things similar to what she wore now but she also chose a few dresses just in case.

Just as she finished packing there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Kagome called as she set the now full bag on her bed

Kaede walked into the room.

Kagome frowned as she looked at the woman and tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Kaede?" She asked walking over to her worried

"Nothing." Kaede said, "It just feels like I'm losing another child."

Kagome didn't know what to say she did the only thing that seemed appropriate to do. She hugged her and cried too.

"I know we've only known each other for a few hours, but ye remind me so much of my daughter." Kaede said taking a step back, "Ye are beautiful, smart, funny, and ye care so much about everything." Kaede reached into the pocket of her apron and took out a beautiful necklace. It had a Celtic design on it and a single tear drop shaped moonstone hung from the Celtic diamond, "This belonged to her." Kaede said, "I want ye to have it."

"I couldn't possibly take it." Kagome said in shock

"Please." Kaede said looking Kagome in the eyes. Kagome could see the pain she geld, and yet happiness.

"Okay."

Kagome reached for the necklace slowly. After taking from Kaede's hands she put it on. The gem shinned in the light.

"It's perfect."

Kagome stood there for a second, unsure of what to do before she flung her arms around the older woman and pulled her into another hug. "Thank you so much." Kagome said as tear formed in her eyes, "Thank you fore everything."

Kaede took a step back away from the crying teen. "Ye had best get some rest. I have no doubt Sesshomaru will want you awake for the journey." She said before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her

Kagome didn't move from where she stood. She fingered the necklace she now wore as she thought about Kaede. She reminded her of her grandmother which reminded her of her family and everyone who had just died the night before.

She whipped the tears of her face for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and got into bed fully clothed.

"Lady Kagome." Someone said interrupting the wonderful dream Kagome had been having

"Five for minutes." Kagome mumbled turning away from the person trying to wake her.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome, but Lord Sesshomaru wishes to leave right now."

"Dumb poopy-head." Kagome said under her breath, "Waking me up." She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She looked over at the person who had woken her. She blinked, "Hey!" She cried out recognizing the woman, "You're the one who saved me."

"My name in Nyoko." She said turning away from to grab the bag Kagome had packed earlier. "I'm coming with you and Lord Sesshomaru to the other village."

Kagome got out of bed and straightened her clothing, "Why do you give him the title of a lord?" She asked

"He ruled over the western lands before the Dark Riders overthrew him. Only him and Inuyasha survived the raid." Nyoko said shaking her head sadly, "And they were just children too."

Kagome frowned sadly as she watched the woman. Nyoko's black hair fell freely down her back and she was wearing a new white cloak without any blood stains.

"Come." Nyoko said leading her towards the exit of the house. She stopped in front of the door, "Do not mention any thing that I told you to Lord Sesshomaru. It will upset him greatly. Do you understand Lady Kagome?"

"I do." Was the response

Nyoko opened the door and led Kagome out into the cold dark air. Sitting regally upon a white horse in front of the house was none other than Sesshomaru. He tossed Kagome some clothing.

She caught it and upon further inspection she saw that it was a white cloak just like the one he and Nyoko wore.

"Put it on." He said in his icy cold voice.

Kagome didn't reply, she simply did as she was told. As soon as she had it on Sesshomaru told her to get on his horse. She climbed on in front of him. He had a hand on either side of her holding the reins.

Kagome looked around for Nyoko. She wasn't where she had been standing moments ago.

"Ready to go?" Nyoko's voice came from the left. She sat upon a chestnut mare.

Sesshomaru nodded and the two horsesgalloped into forest soon them and their riders were engulfed in the darkness.

* * *

End of chapter three. I hope you guys liked it. I really didn't. This is really just a filler chapter. The next one will be much more exciting I promise…..I think that this is actually my longest chapter. 

If guys were wondering what the necklace that Kaede gave to Kagome looks like you can find it here. All you have to do is copy and paste it. Don't forget to remove the spaces. I love this necklace so much. I want to buy it, but I'm broke.

**_http/ . celticmerchant . com/celtic-diamond-moonstone-necklace . html_**

**Click that little purple button…..you know you want to**


	4. A Poisoned Arrow

Here is chapter four! I hope you guys like it! I don't think I took to long to update, but that's just me. If you guys think I took to long then you have my sincerest apologies.

* * *

Key:

This- Normal text

_This- _Thoughts

**This**- Change of POV or scene (shown)

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha so would you people leave me alone already!

* * *

As the sun rose over the hilltop two horses emerged from the foggy forest. They stopped when they entered the open the meadow.

Upon one horse a sat two figures clad in white, upon the other was another figure in the same color. The tallest of the three looked around slowly. He couldn't help but feel discomfort being in the meadow, but it was the only way to pass to make it to Hybis. "Princess, I want you to sit behind me." He said to the young woman sharing the horse with him.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I don't to explain myself to you. Just follow my orders." Sesshomaru replied in his normal calm, icy voice

"Fine." She replied witha small amout of attitude

After getting off the horse and then getting back on to sit behind Sesshomaru Kagome leaned her head on his back sleepily. The demon chose to ignore her actions, "We must cross quickly." He said to the woman on the horse behind him, "The meadow offers us no cover. The enemy will have the advantage as soon as we enter."

"Then we better get going." Kagome said impatiently. She wanted to get to their destination as quickly as possible. She was sleepy and wanted a nice warm bed and some nice warm soup…yum

"Patience is a virtue." Nyoko said with a smile.

"Enough of this foolishness." Sesshomaru said, "Let's go."

The three of them brought their horses to a run and they hurried through the field. Just as they made it to halfway Sesshomaru pulled the reins on his horse and stopped

"What's going on?" Nyoko asked seriously

"We're surrounded." The silver haired demon replied, his tone still as icy as ever

"What are we going to do?" the princess question as she tried not to panic

"We fight." Nyoko answered

"You can't be serious." Kagome said hoping it was all just a joke

"A white rider never jokes when it comes to fighting." Was the response she received from the young lord

Just then several arrows flew from the trees surrounding them. Sesshomaru and Nyoko were able to get the horses to avoid being hit, while Kagome simply wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and held on as tight as she possibly could.

Demons in humanoid forms leapt from the cover of the trees and surrounded the two horses ready to attack. Sesshomaru and Nyoko drew their swords preparing for whatever the demons could throw at them. When they did attack the two were able kill all of them in a matter of minutes.

As more demons flew from the trees to attack a woman clad in black stood in the shadows. She lifted the bow in her hand and notched an arrow. She took aim and fired. It flew past several demons and hit its intended target on the side of its upper arm.

Sesshomaru cried out in pain and quickly pulled the arrow from his shoulder. He scanned the area searching for the one who shot it. He saw and sensed nothing. He growled angrily and quickly killed the remaining demons.

Seconds later his vision started to get blurry. Everything was spinning and his head was aching. _What's going on?_ He thought as his world went black.

Kagome gasped when Sesshomaru's body fell onto the horse's neck limply.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out, "Sesshomaru what's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

"He's not going to answer you, Princess." A woman's voice echoed through the field making the origin of it unrecognizable.

"What have you done to him?" She asked turned her head around trying to see where the voice was coming form

"You see, Princess, the arrow I shot was poisoned. I'm afraid not even the great Taiyoukai of the West canlast very long.I bet he will be dead by the end of the day"

Kagome looked at the head silver hair in front of her panicked. "Nyoko! We need to hurry." She said. Getting no answer Kagome looked around and noticed that Nyoko was not there, "Nyoko!" She cried out praying she would get an answer

"Why, it would seem you're all alone." The voice taunted, "I wonder where your friend has gotten to. Oh, I know. I believe she's been taken captive." There was a pause, "Well it seems like our time together has drawn to a close. I can't wit until we meet again. Buh-Bye."

"Get back here!" Kagome yelled angrily, "Give me an antidote!" Getting no answer she looked at the severed bodies of demons that littered the ground. Spotting what she was looking for Kagome took the reins out of Sesshomaru's grip and positioned him so he was sitting up more, but she still had use of both her arms. She led the horse to dead demon and leaned over to grab a bow and a quiver of arrows lying next to it. She slung both of them over her back and quickly got the horse to race the rest of the way across the field and into the forest once again.

Kagome gripped the reins of the horse and urged the stallion to go faster. She gained several cuts on her arms and face from branches and twigs hanging off trees. As she wiped some blood away from hey eyes she noticed Sesshomaru's body slipping from the horse.

"Oh no!" She cried out as grabbed his upper arm and made an attempt to pull him back up with her one available hand. She went through a series of curses and swears as she struggled to get him fully on the horse without stopping. "Why do you have to weigh so much." She muttered. With one final pull the unconscious demon was safely on the horse again.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and she continued forward. As the sun reached its highest point in the sky both Kagome and the stallion she rode were feeling the effects of traveling all night and then spending 5 ½ hours running through the woods (or in Kagome's case keeping Sesshomaru from falling off a horse at full speed)

**Kagome's POV**

I did the only thing I could do. I pulled the reins and allowed the horse to stop when we came to a river. I pulled Sesshomaru's body off the horse and did my very best to keep him from dropping on the ground to hard. I positioned him under a tree and brought the horse nest to him so I could easily take the small pack he had attached to hoarse and get it down without having to drag it anywhere. I pulled the rope that held it in place and the bag feel to the ground…right onto Sesshomaru's face.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried out as she quickly grabbed the bag and pulled it away from Sesshomaru. I looked at where the bag had hit him. It looked as if it would bruise, "He's going to be mad when he makes up." I mumbled

I sat down next to the demon and placed my hand on his head. _Oh no! He's burning up! What am I going to do? I should keep him cool!_ I got to my feet and quickly ripped off a small piece of cloth from the bottom of my top. I ran to the river and dipped the torn piece of clothing into the icy water. Running back to Sesshomaru I placed the cloth on his head, allowing the water to cool him.

I grabbed the bag I had taken off the horse and dug through it looking for something useful. Inside was some dried meet, bread, and water along with blankets and a single change of clothing for Sesshomaru. As I glanced back at the injured demon I noticed he was getting paler. _What am I supposed to do now? What did my instructors tell me in my health classes? Let's see, poison……..something about sucking it out….that's it! I need to suck out the poison, but how?_ I looked for something that could help, finding nothing I decided I would have to do it myself.

I took a deep breath as I brought Sesshomaru's arm closer for further inspection. It had begun to turn green, not a good sign. I bit my lip as I fingered to wound. After taking another deep, deep breath I placed my lips around it and did my very best to suck out the poison. After getting something in mouth I turned to the side and spit it out. I repeated this for about half an hour. When I finished I looked back down at Sesshomaru's face. He looked so calm and peaceful; his skin was even looking a bit healthier.

I smiled happily, but it didn't last long as I began to feel the effects of the poison take over. I could feel my body growing weak, like my strength was being drained from my body. I felt horrible. My breathed became strained and my vision blurry.

"Sesshomaru." I heard myself mutter before my world went black

**End POV**

Kagome's body fell onto Sesshomaru's chest. And there in the middle of the forest, miles away from the closest village and any chance of being saved, the two laid together in unconsciousness.

* * *

End of chapter 4! YAY! I know it was really short but oh well. I'll make the next one longer, I promise 


	5. Welcome to Chestnut Oak

Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time, but things have been a bit hectic for me lately. I hope you enjoy this segment of A Light in the Darkness.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, no matter how much I want to, I can't say that I own Sesshomaru.

* * *

**-Kagome's POV-**

_My head aches, what happened?_ As I lay wherever I was I took in the smell of something very sweet. Almost like candy. _Mmmm, candy._ Hungry for something yummy I force my eyes to open, ignoring that fact that they feel heavy and want to remain closed. My eyes met with a pair of concern filled gold eyes staring down at me. I blink. The concern I saw seconds ago disappeared as if it were never there and been had replaced with the usual cold indifference.

"It's about time you woke up." Sesshomaru said getting to his feet. "I'll get the doctor."

All I could do was nod. My throat was dry and it was hard for me to speak. I watched as the silver haired demon walked out the door, the sweet scent disappearing with him. It dawned on me. _It was him that I had smelled! Sesshomaru smelt really good. _I couldn't stop the blush that formed on my cheeks.

"Hello, How you feeling?" a woman with an accent asked as she walked through the door followed by Sesshomaru. I tried to force the blush to go away, but at the sight of Sesshomaru it grew.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out but an ugly sound that sounded like some animal was being tortured. My face went red again. _Oh God, I don't think I've blushed so much at once in my life. I don't want Sesshomaru to see me like this. Wait…Why am I blushing? Why do I even care if he sees me blushing? I'm a princess and princesses don't get embarrassed!_

The woman smiled, "Here, drink some of this." She took a small bottle from the basket she carried and held it out for me to take

I took it cautiously, unsure of weather or not to trust this stranger. I glanced at Sesshomaru and he nodded, telling me to drink. I did and I instantly regretted doing so. Whatever this was tasted like a rotten piece of something, I don't know what that something is nor do I ever want to know. I swallowed quickly.

"What the heck was that!" I yelled out.

"Medicine. It moistens a dried out throat a lot quicker then any amount of water will."

I tried to calm and to not focus on the putrid flavor. Instead I thought of the doctor currently tending to me. Her accent seemed familiar I was silent for a moment as I tried to place where I had heard it before "Nasaan ako?" I asked realizing where I knew the strange and heavy accent from. I maid in the castle had the same accent. She had taught me much of the language. I was almost fluent. I thought of the complicated language the I had been taught while, at the same time, trying to ignore the vulgar taste lingering in my mouth

The woman smiled, "You are in the village of Chestnut Oak. You've been here for three days now. And my name is Gloria." The woman said. Kagome took a moment to look Gloria over. Her skin was tanned and her thick black hair reached her waist.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome replied quickly but politely, "I'm sorry, but what happened?"

"You took in a large amount of poison from Sesshomaru's wound." Gloria leaned closer and said in a whisper, "Iniligitas ko ang kanyang buhay, but don't let him know that. He doesn't seem like the type to accept help and knowing that he owes you his life might hurt his pride."

Kagome laughed weakly, due to, "I have no doubt about that."

Sesshomaru frowned. He, being a demon, had heard them perfectly and although he didn't understand everything that was said he could guess

Gloria turned to Sesshomaru. "Make sure she drinks one cup of this once every day for the next week. Not only does it help with speaking but also cures the poison in her blood." Sesshomaru nodded and took the flask Gloria had taken from her basket, "You are both welcome to join me and the rest of the village for dinner tonight. There's a party tonight and I'm sure everyone will love to meet you two." Gloria turned and left.

"What did she mean, 'you two'?" I asked Sesshomaru, "Haven't they met you already?"

"I haven't left this house very much." Sesshomaru said carefully avoiding the second question

"Why not?"

Sesshomaru decided to answer with a question of his own, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked confused

Sesshomaru turned away from me, "Never mind." He said as he walked out another door leading to a different room of the house.

I frowned but decided to ignore his strange question.

**-END POV-**

Kagome decided to sleep until dinner. She still felt a bit weak and wanted to rest for the party.

-**Later the day-**

"Lady Kagome." Someone said as they gently shook Kagome's body, "Lady Kagome, you must wake up now if you wish to attend the party.

"Ive moor inites" Kagome mumbled incoherently as she turned snuggling deep in into the warm cotton sheets.

"But My Lady, I must insist that you wake up now, Lord Sesshomaru has given me instructions to have you dressed and ready to be escorted to the dinner at sunset. That's when he we will be picking you up."

"Okay" Kagome mumbled there was a second of silence before… "WHAT!"

An hour later Kagome was wearing a simple, yet beautiful light blue dress that held tightly to her torso and fell loosely around her legs ending in the middle of her calves. Her long hair had been tied back into a high pony tail elegantly and a white carnation had been placed into it just above her ear. As she looked at herself in a small mirror Kagome had to admit that she looked great. _Now I just hope that Sesshomaru thinks that too. Wait! Why do I still care what he thinks? What's wrong with me?_

"Lady Kagome?" The servant who had woken her asked timidly having walked in on her beating herself in the head with a wooden hair brush.

Kagome grinned sheepishly as she quickly hid the brush behind her back and laughed nervously, "Hey, Tori." Kagome said smiling a very fake smile. Tori rolled her eyes and grabbed the brush away from her and set it onto the vanity and then took Kagome's hand and dragged her to the doorway that led outside, instead of a real door separating it there were vines with small purple flowers growing on it hanging over the empty space. It was very difficult to see past the vines so they made very good doors (or whatever you want to call it)

"Lord Sesshomaru is here." She said in a hushed voice. "He's just outside so have fun at the festival, I'll look for you later." With those words she pushed Kagome through the vines.

Kagome stumbled forward and for a second she was blinded by the bright light cast by the sun setting in front of her. Due to her temporary blindness and the force from Tori's shove she ran straight into a rather firm strong feeling chest. Kagome looked up to find a pair of emotionless, and yet, captivating, amber eyes partly hidden behind long silky, smooth, silver hair.

"Sorry." Kagome said quietly as she stepped away from Sesshomaru. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at the beautiful and, at the same time, deadly demon. His silver hair swayed in the light breeze and glowed an unearthly color from the rays of the setting sun giving him an even more godly appearance. Many thoughts ran through Kagome's head at this moment, many were single words such as; Gorgeous, drool, beautiful, drool, handsome, love, godly, and did I mention drool. Well, you get the picture ((A/N: That's what's going through my head too sigh I love you, Sesshomaru))

Seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't moving Kagome put on a forced smile as she walking with a small skip in a step as went around Sesshomaru. It was then that she realized that the small house that she had been staying in wasn't on the ground where houses normally were. It was up in a tree. She looked down at her feet and saw that she was standing on a sturdy pathway built surrounding the house and leading away from it. She walked closer to the railing built around the edge of the wooden porch. She saw that it was not just this house that was up in the tree, but the entire village. She felt her jaw drop in awe. Never in her whole life had she anything so strange and yet so captivating. In the light of the setting sun the wooden huts built far off the forest floor she could see other citizens of Chestnut Oak lighting small lamps over the path giving it, like Sesshomaru, an unearthly appearance. Getting over her awe Kagome turned to face the godly looking demon with a playful smile, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Let's get going." She said

For a small second Sesshomaru was stunned. It seemed like the childish princess that he had known for the last few days had vanished and was replaced by an angel. Kagome looked beautiful and if you knew him really well you wound have noticed his eyes widen slightly when the angelic woman spun around the light of the setting sun reflected in her glossy black hair. Being the demon that he was, he did not let this beauty stun him for to long and quickly recovered from his stupor. He stepped forward and offered Kagome his arm just as he, a former prince, had been taught to when escorting a lady to a ball. Kagome gladly accepted it and allowed herself to be lead down the wooden pathway.

Kagome couldn't keep her eyes still as they walked along the wooden pathway. There seemed to be so much to see. There were mother bird tending to her young, little squirrels running around, there was even a large cat the looked a lot like a panther relaxing in large branch hanging over the path. Sesshomaru did not seem the least bit worried about the dangerous animal, while Kagome showed some hesitation to approach the creature.

Finally Sesshomaru led Kagome towards the entrance to a rather large tree house compared the little hut houses they had passed earlier. Kagome took in a deep breath and entered the dinning hall, clutching to Sesshomaru's arm so tight that she was cutting off his circulation, due to her nervousness of meeting the village that had cared for her the last few day. She could hear the sound of laughter, idle chatter, and music coming from inside.

As the couple stepped into the room they were greeted by a sudden eerie silence. Every person in the room froze in place. Some were in the middle of a dance step, some had stopped in the process of feeding themselves therefore they were either sitting or standing with their mouth hanging open and a piece of food frozen in place half-way up to their mouth.

Kagome wanted to leave the room right away, yes, she was used to being stared at at all the balls that her parents had thrown, but she had known everybody there. These were total strangers from a different part of the kingdom. If it weren't for Sesshomaru still pulling her forward towards an empty table across the room she would have made a run for it.

Noticing the sudden awkward silence Gloria looked away from the plate of food she had been in the middle working her ay through. Seeing that it was the new guests that had caught all the attention she hurried forward to take the uncomfortable spotlight off the couple.

"Princess Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm so glad you decided to come. Please, allow me to introduce you to the head of the village." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded and Gloria turned on her heel and led her to the largest table in the room. Sitting at the table was a woman with wavy hair as dark as the night sky and green eyes that sparkled like the stars in it. The woman stood gracefully and, once fully standing, bowed deeply to the couple. Kagome curtsied and Sesshomaru lowered his head in return to the gesture.

"Welcome Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Kagome. I am Keziah, head of this small, but prosperous village." The woman began to speak with a proud voice, "I am sure that our little village is not quite what you're accustomed to, but, please, do enjoy yourselves while you are here."

"I thank you for your hospitality Lady Keziah." Kagome said, finally getting herself together. Sesshomaru remained silent.

Keziah smiled warmly and sat herself back down, "Please, enjoy yourself at this feast." She said dismissing them with a nod of her head. The music started once again and chatter filled the room as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked over to the empty table they had been aiming at earlier.

The two sat in an awkward silence for several minute as the people of this simple town danced merrily without a care in the world. As she sat there Kagome couldn't help but envy this care-free people. They seemed so genuinely happy, while she, on the other hand, felt like she had to force herself to get out of bed and force every smile she gave out. Everything that was happening lately made her once peaceful life hectic and filled with so much pain and death. Kagome shook her head silently, trying to rid herself of such dark thoughts. Instead, she concentrated on the smiling faces in front of her and the simple step they all danced in perfect time with the music. That was when he noticed something a bit strange about the townspeople. Something she had not seen before.

"There are no men." She mumbled

"You speak to yourself now?" Sesshomaru asked

"Did you notice that there are only women here? Isn't that a bit strange"

'Strange indeed' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Thanks to his demonic eyesight Sesshomaru was actually able to spot one human male in the far back. "There's one back there."

"I see him" Kagome replied looking at the man. From what she could see he wasn't all that bad looking. He was tall with shoulder length shaggy black hair and a good build. As she observed the only male in the room other Sesshomaru the current subject of her thoughts looked up and captured her eyes with his. He smiled flirtatiously at her, which she returned with a small, polite smile. She then turned her attention away from the man and looked over at the breath taking demon at her side. Tired of sitting she took in a deep in breath and put aside all fears of rejection, "Sesshomaru, would you like to dance?" She asked, sounding more confident then she felt. 'Why is he making me nervous? We're barely friends, why should I be afraid of his rejection' Kagome thought, 'but, please say yes!'

Sesshomaru looked up at the young woman, surprised at her sudden request. He did not answer, but instead, stood, took her hand, and led her out onto the dance floor.

They arrived out on the floor just as a new song began. A slow song. Sesshomaru took Kagome into his arms, carefully placing on hand onto her waist. Their feet fell in time with the music as they moved in perfect synchronization with each other. They were the only couple out on the floor, seeing how Sesshomaru was one of the only men here. As they danced Kagome felt another flash of pain. This one was filled with guilt. Guilt that she was here, in the arms of the most handsome demon she had ever laid eyes on, while the black riders were out for blood and Nyoko was missing. The song ended and someone yelled out over the loud chatter of people conversing happily. They announced the next dance for all to hear.

There was a scramble as everyone correctly positioned themselves into a giant circle with their partners at their side. This was a very popular progressive dance that was known throughout the entire land. Kagome grinned, loving this dance, she dragged Sesshomaru by the hand to a spot in the circle. When the music began to play they danced. After a while Sesshomaru had left Kagome's when another woman, who wished to dance, tapped his shoulder and danced in his place.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's partner seemed to switch constantly, when, finally, the man who had been standing in the corner approached the dancing girl and took her as his partner. Kagome blushed a tinge of pink, but accepted his hand and danced. The two ended up laughing their heads off through the entire thing. Needless to say, they had a great time and when the dance finally ended they were both exhausted.

"It's so hot in here!" Kagome exclaimed to her newest friend, he had yet to give his name.

"You're right." The man said, "I'm sure it's cooler outside. Would you care to join me?" he asked extending his arm out to her playfully.

Laughing, Kagome accepted the gesture and allowed him to lead her outside. The sun had long since set and the stars sparkled in the nighttime sky.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself my Lord?" Gloria said smiling

"Yes, thank you" Sesshomaru said politely. He paused for a second, "Why are there no men here other then myself and that dark haired human?"

"Chestnut Oak is a special village, because we have no men living here. All of us moved to here to get away from the crawling hands of men. Most here have been hurt by those monsters who believe themselves superior to us just because of our gender." Gloria stopped for a second, "I hope you do not take offense to any of that. I have seen the way you treat Lady Kagome and you are no womanizer for sure. But this other man. I do not trust him. We welcome all travelers here, both male and female. The males are not allowed to stay more then two weeks unless they are so badly injured."

"Tell me more about this human male"

"His name is Derrick. He showed up out of no where a few days before you arrived. He was tired and weak. Near death, I suppose. He doesn't speak much about his past; in fact, he avoids any contact with any member of the village. His eyes though." Gloria's face filled with fear as she spoke, "There are times when his eyes scare me. They appear so dangerous. I advise you not to trust this man, Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru got to his feet and looked around the room. "Where is Kagome?"

* * *

"It's so pretty." Kagome said looking around at the beautiful nightime sky through the branches and leaves above her head. "I'm Kagome by the way"

"I'm sorry." The man began as he stopped walking in front of her. They were on the other side of the dinning hall now. There was no one around and no windows that exposed them to the party going on inside. "You must think me rude for not properly introducing myself. I'm Derrick. I'm from Stalin, at least what's left of it."

"I heard about what happened there. It sounded horrible."

"And it was." Derrick said stepping closer to Kagome. On instinct, she stepped back only to feel the rough exterior of the tree house. "When I think about everything I saw: the bodies, the homes burned to the ground, children crying out for their parents, before being silenced forever. When I think about all that I get this chill in my spine." Derrick paused thoughtfully and then, with a crazed look in his eyes, he continued speaking, "I can still hear the sound of the screams and pleas for mercy." Kagome looked around for any means of escaping this frightening man. "I still feel the cold liquid blood of Princess Crea running through my fingers." The man's face now held a sinister grin. "She was beautiful, you know. Her silky red hair and deep blue eyes. I can still here screams for me to stop. Sometimes I regret killing her." Kagome gasped at this point and pressed herself as far back into the wooden wall. Derrick placed his hands on either side of her face and looked down on her small frame, his face inches away from her own. Kagome's breath quickened with fear, "I wish she were still alive, so I could taste her once again." Derrick lowered his face so his lips barely hung over hers, "But I'll soon forget all about her, once I have taken you."

Kagome opened her mouth to scream, before a sound could leave her Derrick roughly put his mouth over hers. He pinned her hands to the building restricting all movement. A lone tear fell from Kagome's left eye as Derrick ravished her mouth

* * *

End of chapter five. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	6. Derrick

Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time, but things have been a bit hectic for me lately. I hope you enjoy this segment of A Light in the Darkness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, no matter how much I want to, I can't say that I own Sesshomaru.

* * *

-Kagome's POV-

_My head aches, what happened?_ As I lay wherever I was I took in the smell of something very sweet. Almost like candy. _Mmmm, candy._ Hungry for something yummy I force my eyes to open, ignoring that fact that they feel heavy and want to remain closed. My eyes met with a pair of concern filled gold eyes staring down at me. I blink. The concern I saw seconds ago disappeared as if it were never there and been had replaced with the usual cold indifference.

"It's about time you woke up." Sesshomaru said getting to his feet. "I'll get the doctor."

All I could do was nod. My throat was dry and it was hard for me to speak. I watched as the silver haired demon walked out the door, the sweet scent disappearing with him. It dawned on me. _It was him that I had smelled! Sesshomaru smelt really good. _I couldn't stop the blush that formed on my cheeks.

"Hello, How you feeling?" a woman with an accent asked as she walked through the door followed by Sesshomaru. I tried to force the blush to go away, but at the sight of Sesshomaru it grew.

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out but an ugly sound that sounded like some animal was being tortured. My face went red again. _Oh God, I don't think I've blushed so much at once in my life. I don't want Sesshomaru to see me like this. Wait…Why am I blushing? Why do I even care if he sees me blushing? I'm a princess and princesses don't get embarrassed!_

The woman smiled, "Here, drink some of this." She took a small bottle from the basket she carried and held it out for me to take

I took it cautiously, unsure of weather or not to trust this stranger. I glanced at Sesshomaru and he nodded, telling me to drink. I did and I instantly regretted doing so. Whatever this was tasted like a rotten piece of something, I don't know what that something is nor do I ever want to know. I swallowed quickly.

"What the heck was that!" I yelled out.

"Medicine. It moistens a dried out throat a lot quicker then any amount of water will."

I tried to calm and to not focus on the putrid flavor. Instead I thought of the doctor currently tending to me. Her accent seemed familiar I was silent for a moment as I tried to place where I had heard it before "Nasaan ako?" I asked realizing where I knew the strange and heavy accent from. I maid in the castle had the same accent. She had taught me much of the language. I was almost fluent. I thought of the complicated language the I had been taught while, at the same time, trying to ignore the vulgar taste lingering in my mouth

The woman smiled, "You are in the village of Chestnut Oak. You've been here for three days now. And my name is Gloria." The woman said. Kagome took a moment to look Gloria over. Her skin was tanned and her thick black hair reached her waist.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome replied quickly but politely, "I'm sorry, but what happened?"

"You took in a large amount of poison from Sesshomaru's wound." Gloria leaned closer and said in a whisper, "Iniligitas ko ang kanyang buhay, but don't let him know that. He doesn't seem like the type to accept help and knowing that he owes you his life might hurt his pride."

Kagome laughed weakly, due to, "I have no doubt about that."

Sesshomaru frowned. He, being a demon, had heard them perfectly and although he didn't understand everything that was said he could guess

Gloria turned to Sesshomaru. "Make sure she drinks one cup of this once every day for the next week. Not only does it help with speaking but also cures the poison in her blood." Sesshomaru nodded and took the flask Gloria had taken from her basket, "You are both welcome to join me and the rest of the village for dinner tonight. There's a party tonight and I'm sure everyone will love to meet you two." Gloria turned and left.

"What did she mean, 'you two'?" I asked Sesshomaru, "Haven't they met you already?"

"I haven't left this house very much." Sesshomaru said carefully avoiding the second question

"Why not?"

Sesshomaru decided to answer with a question of his own, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked confused

Sesshomaru turned away from me, "Never mind." He said as he walked out another door leading to a different room of the house.

I frowned but decided to ignore his strange question.

-END POV-

Kagome decided to sleep until dinner. She still felt a bit weak and wanted to rest for the party.

-LATER THAT DAY-

"Lady Kagome." Someone said as they gently shook Kagome's body, "Lady Kagome, you must wake up now if you wish to attend the party.

"Ive moor inites" Kagome mumbled incoherently as she turned snuggling deep in into the warm cotton sheets.

"But My Lady, I must insist that you wake up now, Lord Sesshomaru has given me instructions to have you dressed and ready to be escorted to the dinner at sunset. That's when he we will be picking you up."

"Okay" Kagome mumbled there was a second of silence before… "WHAT!"

An hour later Kagome was wearing a simple, yet beautiful light blue dress that held tightly to her torso and fell loosely around her legs ending in the middle of her calves. Her long hair had been tied back into a high pony tail elegantly and a white carnation had been placed into it just above her ear. As she looked at herself in a small mirror Kagome had to admit that she looked great. _Now I just hope that Sesshomaru thinks that too. Wait! Why do I still care what he thinks? What's wrong with me?_

"Lady Kagome?" The servant who had woken her asked timidly having walked in on her beating herself in the head with a wooden hair brush.

Kagome grinned sheepishly as she quickly hid the brush behind her back and laughed nervously, "Hey, Tori." Kagome said smiling a very fake smile. Tori rolled her eyes and grabbed the brush away from her and set it onto the vanity and then took Kagome's hand and dragged her to the doorway that led outside, instead of a real door separating it there were vines with small purple flowers growing on it hanging over the empty space. It was very difficult to see past the vines so they made very good doors (or whatever you want to call it)

"Lord Sesshomaru is here." She said in a hushed voice. "He's just outside so have fun at the festival, I'll look for you later." With those words she pushed Kagome through the vines.

Kagome stumbled forward and for a second she was blinded by the bright light cast by the sun setting in front of her. Due to her temporary blindness and the force from Tori's shove she ran straight into a rather firm strong feeling chest. Kagome looked up to find a pair of emotionless, and yet, captivating, amber eyes partly hidden behind long silky, smooth, silver hair.

"Sorry." Kagome said quietly as she stepped away from Sesshomaru. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at the beautiful and, at the same time, deadly demon. His silver hair swayed in the light breeze and glowed an unearthly color from the rays of the setting sun giving him an even more godly appearance. Many thoughts ran through Kagome's head at this moment, many were single words such as; Gorgeous, drool, beautiful, drool, handsome, love, godly, and did I mention drool. Well, you get the picture ((A/N: That's what's going through my head too sigh I love you, Sesshomaru))

Seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't moving Kagome put on a forced smile as she walking with a small skip in a step as went around Sesshomaru. It was then that she realized that the small house that she had been staying in wasn't on the ground where houses normally were. It was up in a tree. She looked down at her feet and saw that she was standing on a sturdy pathway built surrounding the house and leading away from it. She walked closer to the railing built around the edge of the wooden porch. She saw that it was not just this house that was up in the tree, but the entire village. She felt her jaw drop in awe. Never in her whole life had she anything so strange and yet so captivating. In the light of the setting sun the wooden huts built far off the forest floor she could see other citizens of Chestnut Oak lighting small lamps over the path giving it, like Sesshomaru, an unearthly appearance. Getting over her awe Kagome turned to face the godly looking demon with a playful smile, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Let's get going." She said

For a small second Sesshomaru was stunned. It seemed like the childish princess that he had known for the last few days had vanished and was replaced by an angel. Kagome looked beautiful and if you knew him really well you wound have noticed his eyes widen slightly when the angelic woman spun around the light of the setting sun reflected in her glossy black hair. Being the demon that he was, he did not let this beauty stun him for to long and quickly recovered from his stupor. He stepped forward and offered Kagome his arm just as he, a former prince, had been taught to when escorting a lady to a ball. Kagome gladly accepted it and allowed herself to be lead down the wooden pathway.

Kagome couldn't keep her eyes still as they walked along the wooden pathway. There seemed to be so much to see. There were mother bird tending to her young, little squirrels running around, there was even a large cat the looked a lot like a panther relaxing in large branch hanging over the path. Sesshomaru did not seem the least bit worried about the dangerous animal, while Kagome showed some hesitation to approach the creature.

Finally Sesshomaru led Kagome towards the entrance to a rather large tree house compared the little hut houses they had passed earlier. Kagome took in a deep breath and entered the dinning hall, clutching to Sesshomaru's arm so tight that she was cutting off his circulation, due to her nervousness of meeting the village that had cared for her the last few day. She could hear the sound of laughter, idle chatter, and music coming from inside.

As the couple stepped into the room they were greeted by a sudden eerie silence. Every person in the room froze in place. Some were in the middle of a dance step, some had stopped in the process of feeding themselves therefore they were either sitting or standing with their mouth hanging open and a piece of food frozen in place half-way up to their mouth.

Kagome wanted to leave the room right away, yes, she was used to being stared at at all the balls that her parents had thrown, but she had known everybody there. These were total strangers from a different part of the kingdom. If it weren't for Sesshomaru still pulling her forward towards an empty table across the room she would have made a run for it.

Noticing the sudden awkward silence Gloria looked away from the plate of food she had been in the middle working her ay through. Seeing that it was the new guests that had caught all the attention she hurried forward to take the uncomfortable spotlight off the couple.

"Princess Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm so glad you decided to come. Please, allow me to introduce you to the head of the village." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded and Gloria turned on her heel and led her to the largest table in the room. Sitting at the table was a woman with wavy hair as dark as the night sky and green eyes that sparkled like the stars in it. The woman stood gracefully and, once fully standing, bowed deeply to the couple. Kagome curtsied and Sesshomaru lowered his head in return to the gesture.

"Welcome Lord Sesshomaru and Princess Kagome. I am Keziah, head of this small, but prosperous village." The woman began to speak with a proud voice, "I am sure that our little village is not quite what you're accustomed to, but, please, do enjoy yourselves while you are here."

"I thank you for your hospitality Lady Keziah." Kagome said, finally getting herself together. Sesshomaru remained silent.

Keziah smiled warmly and sat herself back down, "Please, enjoy yourself at this feast." She said dismissing them with a nod of her head. The music started once again and chatter filled the room as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked over to the empty table they had been aiming at earlier.

The two sat in an awkward silence for several minute as the people of this simple town danced merrily without a care in the world. As she sat there Kagome couldn't help but envy this care-free people. They seemed so genuinely happy, while she, on the other hand, felt like she had to force herself to get out of bed and force every smile she gave out. Everything that was happening lately made her once peaceful life hectic and filled with so much pain and death. Kagome shook her head silently, trying to rid herself of such dark thoughts. Instead, she concentrated on the smiling faces in front of her and the simple step they all danced in perfect time with the music. That was when he noticed something a bit strange about the townspeople. Something she had not seen before.

"There are no men." She mumbled

"You speak to yourself now?" Sesshomaru asked

"Did you notice that there are only women here? Isn't that a bit strange"

'Strange indeed' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Thanks to his demonic eyesight Sesshomaru was actually able to spot one human male in the far back. "There's one back there."

"I see him" Kagome replied looking at the man. From what she could see he wasn't all that bad looking. He was tall with shoulder length shaggy black hair and a good build. As she observed the only male in the room other Sesshomaru the current subject of her thoughts looked up and captured her eyes with his. He smiled flirtatiously at her, which she returned with a small, polite smile. She then turned her attention away from the man and looked over at the breath taking demon at her side. Tired of sitting she took in a deep in breath and put aside all fears of rejection, "Sesshomaru, would you like to dance?" She asked, sounding more confident then she felt. 'Why is he making me nervous? We're barely friends, why should I be afraid of his rejection' Kagome thought, 'but, please say yes!'

Sesshomaru looked up at the young woman, surprised at her sudden request. He did not answer, but instead, stood, took her hand, and led her out onto the dance floor.

They arrived out on the floor just as a new song began. A slow song. Sesshomaru took Kagome into his arms, carefully placing on hand onto her waist. Their feet fell in time with the music as they moved in perfect synchronization with each other. They were the only couple out on the floor, seeing how Sesshomaru was one of the only men here. As they danced Kagome felt another flash of pain. This one was filled with guilt. Guilt that she was here, in the arms of the most handsome demon she had ever laid eyes on, while the black riders were out for blood and Nyoko was missing. The song ended and someone yelled out over the loud chatter of people conversing happily. They announced the next dance for all to hear.

There was a scramble as everyone correctly positioned themselves into a giant circle with their partners at their side. This was a very popular progressive dance that was known throughout the entire land. Kagome grinned, loving this dance, she dragged Sesshomaru by the hand to a spot in the circle. When the music began to play they danced. After a while Sesshomaru had left Kagome's when another woman, who wished to dance, tapped his shoulder and danced in his place.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's partner seemed to switch constantly, when, finally, the man who had been standing in the corner approached the dancing girl and took her as his partner. Kagome blushed a tinge of pink, but accepted his hand and danced. The two ended up laughing their heads off through the entire thing. Needless to say, they had a great time and when the dance finally ended they were both exhausted.

"It's so hot in here!" Kagome exclaimed to her newest friend, he had yet to give his name.

"You're right." The man said, "I'm sure it's cooler outside. Would you care to join me?" he asked extending his arm out to her playfully.

Laughing, Kagome accepted the gesture and allowed him to lead her outside. The sun had long since set and the stars sparkled in the nighttime sky.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself my Lord?" Gloria said smiling

"Yes, thank you" Sesshomaru said politely. He paused for a second, "Why are there no men here other then myself and that dark haired human?"

"Chestnut Oak is a special village, because we have no men living here. All of us moved to here to get away from the crawling hands of men. Most here have been hurt by those monsters who believe themselves superior to us just because of our gender." Gloria stopped for a second, "I hope you do not take offense to any of that. I have seen the way you treat Lady Kagome and you are no womanizer for sure. But this other man. I do not trust him. We welcome all travelers here, both male and female. The males are not allowed to stay more then two weeks unless they are so badly injured."

"Tell me more about this human male"

"His name is Derrick. He showed up out of no where a few days before you arrived. He was tired and weak. Near death, I suppose. He doesn't speak much about his past; in fact, he avoids any contact with any member of the village. His eyes though." Gloria's face filled with fear as she spoke, "There are times when his eyes scare me. They appear so dangerous. I advise you not to trust this man, Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru got to his feet and looked around the room. "Where is Kagome?"

* * *

"It's so pretty." Kagome said. "I'm Kagome by the way"

"I'm sorry." The man began as he stopped walking in front of her. They were on the other side of the dinning hall now. There was no one around and no windows that exposed them to the party going on inside. "You must think me rude for not properly introducing myself. I'm Derrick. I'm from Stalin, at least what's left of it."

"I heard about what happened there. It sounded horrible."

"And it was." Derrick said stepping closer to Kagome. On instinct, she stepped back only to feel the rough exterior of the tree house. "When I think about everything I saw: the bodies, the homes burned to the ground, children crying out for their parents, before being silenced forever. When I think about all that I get this chill in my spine." Derrick paused thoughtfully and then, with a crazed look in his eyes, he continued speaking, "I can still hear the sound of the screams and pleas for mercy." Kagome looked around for any means of escaping this frightening man. "I canstill feel the cold liquid blood of Princess Crea running through my fingers." The man's face now held a sinister grin. "She was beautiful, you know. Her silky red hair and deep blue eyes. I can still here screams for me to stop. Sometimes I regret killing her." Kagome gasped at this point and pressed herself as far back into the wooden wall. Derrick placed his hands on either side of her face and looked down on her small frame, his face inches away from her own. Kagome's breath quickened with fear, "I wish she were still alive, so I could taste her once again." Derrick lowered his face so his lips barely hung over hers, "But I'll soon forget all about her, once I have taken you."

Kagome opened her mouth to scream, before a sound could leave her Derrick roughly put his mouth over hers. He pinned her hands to the building restricting all movement. A lone tear fell from Kagome's left eye as Derrick ravished her mouth

* * *

End of chapter five. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

REVIEW!


End file.
